beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Misc
Food & Drink * * Salt: After The Blight, there is no longer any salt that is able to be used in the Sky World. * Whale: Used in a variety of meals including steaks, stews, roasts, and more. * Vegetables and fruit grown on the Biome Ships. * List of drinks only offered on 'The Regalia': See here. Farming * Bones: Used for fertilizer. Clothing Most clothing in Athria is tattered. Materials include: Leathers, bone, silk, rope, cotton and no metal. Most articles of clothing are tied or sewn together. Buttons are made from bones. Weaponry of the Sky World in Athria: Blow darts Wood, bone, poison tipped arrows made of bone or wood. Bows & Arrows Wood, bone, cord/thin rope, feathers, sonney spines. Slingshots Wood and cord. Spears Wood made. Impact Weapons 1. Blackhard ''- A simple club made from the heat treat charring of Whalebone. Usually made in impoverished boats as bone is found a plenty. 2. ''Hammersquid ''- same as the club made of whale bone but the impact end is reinforced with rivets made from teeth that make the bludgeon look like squid tentacles. 3. ''Axelfoley ''- a wooden handle made from manufactured trees, repurposed metals are used to me the axe head for splitting and blunt or sharpened end for smashing, or a spike to penetrate armor or to use as a climbing tool when assaulting ships. Expensive and rare due to the extremely limited supply of metals '''Bladed Weapons' 1. Breastbreaker ''- a dagger with a wide spear point blade expanding in the middle designed to rapidly open a devastating wound though bone. The ultra honed bone tip is reinforced by a wooden shaft to prevent breakage. Often modified for concealed usage.' 2. ''Skinsplitter ''- A basic drop point type knife used for utility in hunting, fishing or bushcraft it is a very commonly used knife and will be found plenty. Can be found in different length due to use and made with almost any material that can be sharpened to a jagged edge.' 3. ''Slablength ''- A sword style weapon originally designed to chop at oversized mooring lines, it found its true calling as a fighting weapon as they are found a plenty on ships as tools. As weapons they are manufactured by a very limited skill set of people so true WEAPONIZED versions are limited in existence and are a prize by anyone that possesses one.' 4. ''Longshank ''- Also a tool found on utility and fishing boats, this is a spear like weapon originally used as a prodding tool to remove filth from boats or to pull/push thing toward/away from boats. The tips usually have specialized heads for different uses made from other wooden or modified bones. Due to the more common attacks from the air, their extreme length of almost 3 times the length of a humanoid become a parry weapon against Azphel attacks. '''Entertainment * Musical instruments: ** Flutes made of whale bone. ** Violins. These are incredibly rare.